Talk:Sword Trials
Path Info Wish I'd thought to include the name of the sword as it changes, because presumably one can only have 1 soulsaber but could maybe can still have soulsaber+antea. Stats listed as "result" are the base+augments together. I believe all the ones that wind up either 43 or 45 dmg are soulsaber START > 150 > 151 > 152 > BRANCH (153/158) 153 > 154 > 155 > 156 > 157 RESULT: 47 dmg, 236 delay ..nothing else on it 158 > 159 > BRANCH (160/161) 160 RESULT: 40 dmg, 264 delay, occ. atk. twice 161 > 162 > 163 RESULT: 23 dmg, 264 delay, occ. atk. twice START > 164 > BRANCH (166/172/178/184/190) 165 > BRANCH 166 > 167 > BRANCH (168/170) 168 > 169 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 str, 12 attack 170 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.:weakens atk.+10 172 > 173 > BRANCH (174/176) 174 > 175 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 agi, 12 evasion 176 > 177 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.impairs evasion+10 178 > 179 > BRANCH (180/182) 180 > 181 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 dex, 8 accuracy 182 > 183 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.lowers acc.+10 184 > 185 > BRANCH (186/188) 186 > 187 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 chr, mag.evasion+10 188 > 189 RESULT: 45 dmg 234 delay, add.eff.lowers mag.eva.+10 190 > BRANCH (191/197/203/209 191 > 192 > BRANCH (193/195) 193 > 194 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 int, mag.atk.bns.+5 195 > 196 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.:Lowers mag.atk.+10 197 > 198 BRANCH (199/201) 199 > 200 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 vit, phys. dmg. taken -5% 201 >202 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.:Weakens def.+10 203 > 204 > BRANCH (205/207) 205 > 206 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 4 mnd, mag.def.bns.+5 207 > 208 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.:lowers mag.def.+10 209 > 210 (BRANCH 211/213) 211 > 212 RESULT: 43 dmg, 230 delay, 30 mp, magic accuracy +10 213 > 214 RESULT: 45 dmg, 234 delay, add.eff.:lowers mag.acc.+10 I have no idea how that should be formatted but I think we out to have some kind of "how to get where you want to end up" rather than a separate page for every trial like a few people seem to have started. --PollyWog 01:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) From what I've seen, the Dagger Trials page is pretty organized in manner of trial order, branch and result. It seems like what should be the standard setup for these pages. --Modoru 02:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah looks good to me to. If someone else doesn't beat me to it/there are no objections I'll work on converting it to that format tomorrow. Sleepy time now. --PollyWog 07:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Or not..Can't seem to wrap my head around wiki code and not lose track of where I was in all those numbers --PollyWog 17:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC). The tree isn't complete due to lack of updates (in game). We will most likely see more. Well, I did the Dagger Trials formatting, I'll get to work on this one too. I'm not a particularly huge fan of the invidivual trial pages either, but they do have some use (people can comment about the individual trial) and someone took a loooong time to make all those pages, so I'll keep links to those pages. --Malizia 20:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Updated! Two things left: * The "single weather" trials seem to have exactly the same mob types as with daggers (though this similarity does not seem to extend to other weapon types). * I would love if a fresh set of eyes could error-check this page. --Malizia 21:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to have 2 of these swords in inventory? If I wish to dual wield a Earth based and a Wind based one for example. *Yes, it's possible to have 2 (or more) of the elemental swords in your inventory. For instance, I made 4 Shikargars (Fire, Earth, Ice, Dark) for different situations (STR/Attack set, physical damage reduction set, INT/MAB set, MP set) and I can dual wield these swords easily. However, making gear swap macros for these swords would be a problem because they all have the exact same name despite having different elemental paths. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 17:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Updated all the physical trials to 95, the pictures arent really of the same standard, but it was better than leaving them at 90. --Nil88 20:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC)